


Cherry Blossoms, and Home

by r0kudaime



Series: Heat Rises Verse [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M, chansoo's japan trips have got me SOFT i couldn't resist a drabble, this is pure indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0kudaime/pseuds/r0kudaime
Summary: Kyungsoo admires the cherry blossoms, Chanyeol just admires Kyungsoo.





	Cherry Blossoms, and Home

They were in Japan.

Chanyeol had left a reluctant Minseok in charge in Seoul, so he could steal some precious time away with his favorite hybrid. Kyungsoo absolutely _adored_ Japan, always stealing Chanyeol away to try little hole-in-the-wall restaurants, or to buy cute trinkets that he insisted were gifts, but always ended up hoarding for himself. Not to mention the fact that Japan was much more accepting of hybrids, where Kyungsoo felt safe enough to show off his ears and tail and not have to cling to Chanyeol so often.

"Chanyeollie, can you move away from the tree a bit? I can't get a good picture of the cherry blossoms too if you're so close," Kyungsoo called out, wide eyes peeking out from behind the cellphone that Chanyeol had just gifted him.

Oblingingly he stepped closer, smiling for the pictures that Kyungsoo was happily taking of him, gaze fond as he watched the way that Kyungsoo's ears were twitching happily. "Did you get good pictures, kitten?"

Kyungsoo nodded, lowering his phone and with his nose scrunched up, began to look through the photos, calling Chanyeol over after. "I did, but come on. I want to look at the cherry blossoms with you now."

"Whatever you want, kitten," Chanyeol replied easily, slinging over the feline's narrow shoulders, keeping his smaller frame tucked in close against his side.

Kyungsoo didn't protest it, instead nuzzling closer and quietly purring, his tail swaying behind him as they walked the park, taking in the sight of the softly falling cherry blossoms. Well, Kyungsoo's gaze was on the flowers, Chanyeol's was on Kyungsoo.

The small hybrid's eyes were shining as he stared at the flowers, joy practically radiating off him and it took everything in Chanyeol not to stop and kiss Kyungsoo silly right there. It was in moments like these that Chanyeol knew he was in deep, had fallen head over heels for the tiny, adorable feline. The love had grown so much, and so quickly, that Chanyeol had just purchased a countryside home for himself and the hybrid, where Kyungsoo could have his little vegetable garden, grow flowers, and maybe even raise some kittens one day.

Chanyeol's heart swelled with fondness, pulling Kyungsoo closer before he planted a kiss to the top of the feline's head, right between his perked up black ears. Curious, round eyes met his own, and Chanyeol could just smile. "Let's go home, yeah?"

"Okay, we can go home. Thank you for bringing me here, Chanyeollie. I love you," Kyungsoo nuzzled the top of his head against Chanyeol's chin, purrs wracking his small frame before a rough tongue licked over the taller's neck affectionately.

"Anything for my kitten, I love you too," Chanyeol bent down, stealing a quick kiss from Kyungsoo's full lips before he took the feline's tiny hand in his own, heading back towards the car and to their future together.

**Author's Note:**

> i would have written this in like a canon setting but why do that when i can further my kittysoo agenda??? (also did i really write something that isn't pwp?? who am i??) this is unbeta'd, as usual. also so short im sorry!! 
> 
> find me on twitter [@KlTTYSOO](https://twitter.com/KlTTYSOO) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/KlTTYSOO)


End file.
